Úněxpêcťəd Ľøvē
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: The best kind of love is with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This concept is totally different so read at your own risk..! **

**DS-AS Obviously This is for you only :D :)**

* * *

**~...Unexpected Lõvĕ ...Chapter-1~**

**Dayas residence :**

He was seated on sofa with eyes closed ..many things were in his mind. .he was thinking about his cid days , abt his buddy abhijeet , about his family and etc

***daya ek acchi si ladki dhundlo yaar tum bhi jo tumse bahut pyaar kare***

Daya : pyaar ? Yeh abhijeet bhi na ...use toh pyaar hogaya par abhi mujhe kaha hua..mujhe toh aaj tak meri hone vaali wife nhi mili...hahahaha mein yeh kya soch raha hun...soch bhi raha hun woh bhi wife ke baare mein. ..he blushed on his thoughts. ..boss tumhari bimari mujhe na lag jaaye...khair agar kismet mein hogi koi ladki toh takra jaayegi ...abhi so jaata hun kal phir bureau bhi jaana hein...

He smiles on this and goes to sleep

**Next day :**

Abhijeet was waiting for daya as he has a awesome news to give him

Daya enters and passes a smile to abhijeet

Abhijeet : daya yaar kitni der kardi aane mein...khair woh sab chodo...tumhe ek bahut zaruri baat batani hein...jise sunkar tumhare hosh ud jaayengey

Daya : boss kahi tarika ne tumhe chod toh nhi diya...

Abhijeet : dayaaaa..

Daya : accha accha batao kya baat hein ?

Abhijeet : dayaa woh aa rhi hein vapas mumbai

Daya : kounn ?

Abhijeet : aare vhi yaar...yaad karo jise dekhte hi ek smile aajati thi tumhare chehre par

Daya : smile..? use dekhte hi..? aisi koun hein yaar ..?

Abhijeet : natak mat kar yaar...itni jaldi kaise bhul gaya tu use..?

Daya : Boss...tum kiski baat kar rahe ho...?

Abhijeet : vhi jispe tum line maarte the

Daya blushes : ohhh woh ...umm boss ..aisa kuch nhi hein. ..t..tum galat samajh rahe ho...

Abhijeet : ohh toh ab mein galat bhi samajhta hun...not bad...abhi se uska asar...

Daya : Abhijeeeeetttt ...! Sudhar jao ..

Abhijeet : ahaann...kabhi nhi...bas aa jaaye woh

Daya : mein nhi baat karunga us se I dnt care huh..

Abhijeet : acchaa ji...dekhte hein woh toh

Daya : haan haan dekh lena...vaise bhi lagti hi kya hein woh meri...

Abhijeet : acchaa...aane de use phir dekhengey

Daya : vaise meri bhabhi kaisi hein ?

Abhijeet : ghr pe hein ...aaj chutti di us khadus salunke sahab ne

Daya : ohh ...sasur hein woh tumhara yaar ...aisa toh mat kaho...

Abhijeet : haan toh mera sasur hein...tujhe badi fikar hein unki...apne dost ko sasur ki tareef karne se rok raha hein

Daya : nhi yaar...ek min tareef ? HahaHaha tumhara sach mein kuch nhi ho sakhta...Vaise meri choco aayi vapas camp se ?

Abhijeet : nhi naa...woh vaha enjy kar rhi hein. .aur hum yaha use bahut miss kar rahe hein ...

Daya : haan yaar...use na bahut daantunga dekhna...

Abhijeet laughs : tum aur daantogey ? Bhul jao ...aate hi toffee choco ka pyaar dikhega. ..aaye bade daantunga. ..

Daya : ab boss abhika hein hi itni acchi...

Abhijeet : haan afterall meri beti hein

( Abhirika are married here and have a daughter of 5yrs old named Abhika ..Daya and abhika address each other as toffee and choco as i mentioned dat in one of my OS ( Family) }

Daya : apni taareef baad mein karna

Abhijeet : huh...

Daya : vaise phone toh karo ...

Abhijeet : use ya abhika ko ?

Daya : abhika ko...

Abhijeet smiles : kiya tha woh madam so rhi hein abhi tak...

Daya : ohh...bahut yaad aa rhi hein yaar choco ki...kitni masti karte hein hum...

Abhijeet : haann yaar...I hate this camp. .mujhe meri beti ke saath jaane tak nhi diya...

daya : toh tum jao na...shahrukh khan ki tarah entry maarna camp mein...par vaha tarika nhi hogi jaise kajol thi

Abhijeet : idea accha hein...SRK style entry ...par yeh cid ka kaam peecha hi nhi chodta...

Rajat enters with purvi : haan sir hum bhi abhika ko bahut miss kar rahe hein ...

Purvi : aur dhruv toh hum sab se zyada...

Daya : woh toh karega hi aakhir dono Best friends jo hein...

( Dhruv is Rajvi's son ;) }

abhijeet : is sab ka zimmedar tum ho daya...

Daya : M..mein ne kya kiya..?

Abhijeet : k..kya kiya..? kaash kar lete kuch...

Daya : ahaann...please yaar phirse shaadi ka lecture mat dena...mujhe koi shaadi vaadi nhi karni...

Abhijeet : Dekhna tumhare saamne achanak ek ladki aayegi jis se tum sabse zyada pyaar karogey...

Daya Thinks for a while : Kya sach mein aisi ladki hein jisse mein sabse zyada pyaar karunga...? kya woh mujhe kabhi milegi...? Kya woh mujhe samjhegi...? Mere kaam ko pasand karegi..?

Purvi shakes him : Daya sir...kho gaye khaayalo mein...? kahi kisi se pyaar vaar toh nhi hogaya...

Daya : ji nhi...Mein toh bas

Abhijeet : apni dream girl ke baare mein soch rahe the...?

Daya : Haaan...matlab nhii...mein kyu sochunga...tum log bhi naa...nd he leaves the bureau...

Rajat : daya sir toh sharma gaye...

Abhijeet : haan mera dost hein hi sharmilaa...pata nhi woh ladki kaha hein jo daya ko sabse zyada pyaar karegi...

Purvi : mil jayeegi sir...

Abhijeet : hmm vaise hein na Dhruv..?

Purvi : Tarika ke paas

Abhijeet : ohh...

**-xxx-**

Meanwhile A girl with Steps down the Airport , she was wearing a black jean and white and blue shirt with open hair , awesome smile and was walking towards the Taxi stand

"Mumbai I missed you soo much " she murmurs to herself

She took a taxi and moved towards her destination

Taxi driver : Mam kya aap pehli baar mumbai aayi hein...

Girl : Nhi...Mumbai meri native city hein...yaha sab kuch vaisa hi hein..kuch nhi badla...vapas aake accha laga mumbai

Driver : ji mam...mumbai hein hi aisa...sabko apna bana leta hein jald hi...aur yaha se jaana ka dil hi nhi karta...

Girl : bilkul sahi kaha..!

Then she reached her destination and paid the taxi and moved to her home

she entered her home and sat on sofa

* Kya woh mujhe vapas milengey..? itne saal hogaye ..aur kya woh mujhe yaad rakhengey...? Hmm pata nhi kya hoga..vapas toh aagyi par phir bhi kuch theek nhi lagra yaha...* she spoke to herself

she stood up ..locked the door and went to beach

She spotted her favorite place where she use to sit years ago...

she sat on her fav rock with her feet in the water waves...

Girl : yeh jagah aaj bhi khamosh aur mast hein...is jagah ki tarah kaash woh bhi na badle...Mujhse baat bhi karengey ki nhi ki...sirf unke liye aayi hun vapas ..varna vaha london mein hi rehti aaj bhi...Hope mein jald hi milu unse...

Meanwhile she heard a gun shot from nearby place...she ran to the place but found no one ..then she scanned the area and saw a man running behind a criminal may be...

She too ran behind the man and then she heard him saying

Man : Ruk jaa varna goli maar dunga...

Then she confirmed yeah it was a criminal and the man was running behind him but Still the criminal escaped

Man : Shitt...nikal gaya haath se...

She was unable to see his face as he was facing his back at her...she saw a cut mark near his elbow...

She called him : excuse me

He turned towards her and both were hell shock seeing each other...

She looked his expressions and understood what was going in his mind...she removed her handkerchief and tried to clean his wound but he stopped him...

Man : Its ok i am fine...

Girl : Par aapko chot lagi hein...

Man : yeh chot toh mamuli si hein ..Mein ne isse bade bade chotein khaayi hein...

Saying this he left ..She stood there some minutes recalling the previous incidents ...after sometime she too left that place...

**-xxx-**

That night at **Abhirika's residence : **

Abhijeet was seated on bed edge and was talking with daya...

Abhijeet : aare mere yaar kal aa rahi hein Abhika

Daya ; sach mein...?

Abhijeet : haan...

Daya : boss agar yeh mazaak hua na toh tum dekh lena...

Abhijeet : meri itni himmat ki mein is maamle mein mazaak karu...nhi nhi bilkul nhi...kal sach mein meri beti aa rahi hein vapas...

Tarika enters : abhijeet woh meri bhi beti hein...

Abhijeet nods while talking : vaise daya woh aagyi hogi abhi tak...

Daya : koun..?

Abhijeet : aare vhi...

Daya : Uffoo abhijeet tum vhi bat lekar ab tak baith gaye...tum bhi na...jao so jao...

Abhijeet smiles : accha accha...kal sunday hein aur hum free hein na..?

Daya : haan toh...?

Abhijeet : toh kal hum abhika ko lekar uski chachi se milne jaate hein...

Daya : chachi..? kounsi chachi..? kaise chachi..? ab tak meri shaadi kaha hui abhijeet...

Abhijeet : acchaa mujhe pata hi nhi tha...

Dayas mind then strikes : ohhh...nt again abhijeet...mein kisi ladki se nhi milne vaala...

Abhijeet : milna toh hoga hi tumhe...tum apni choco ke liye itna bhi nhi kar sakhte daya...kaise toffee ho tum...

Daya frowns : oh god...tum toh abhika se bhi zyada nautanki ho...ab pata chala usne blackmail karna kaha se seekha...

Abhijeet : ab pata chal gaya na...toh ab final ..kal hum jayingey ladki vaalo se milne...

Daya : Nhi... nd he immediately cuts the call ...

Abhijeet : huh...kaat diya phone...

Tarika : kyu tang karte ho use tum abhijeet...

Abhijeet : aare wah tum bhi uski side le rhi ho...dekho tarika mein chahta hun daya bhi aagey bade ..uski bhi shaadi ho..uski bhi ek family ho ...aur ek aisi ladki ho jo usse bahut pyaar kare...

Tarika : haan par aise arrange marriage theek nhi hein na...

Abhijeet : nhi tarika arrange nhi hein...matlab ki woh ladki jisse mein daya ko milvaana chahta hun woh dono ek dusre ko jaante hein...

Tarika ; kyaa..?

Abhijeet : haan...mein ne us ladki se vaada kiya tha ki mein use humesha khush rakhunga...par phir ek toofan ne sab kuch khatam kar diya...

Tarika : hmm...toh kya mil gyi woh ladki tumhe..?

Abhijeet : nhi...par mil jayegi...

Tarika : ohh...bas jaldi se daya ko sab khushiya mil jaaye...

Abhijeet : haan tarika...bhale hi voh dikhata nhi par use bhi kisi ki zarurat hein jo usse sabse zyada pyaar kare...

Tarika : haan abhijeet sahi kaha...dekhte hein kal kya hota hein...abhi toh so jao..kal abhika se milna bhi hein...

Abhijeet smiles : haan finaalyy...

And they both sleeps...

Meanwhile in **Daya's residence :**

He was lying on bed staring the ceiling

Daya : Mujhe nhi karni shaadi...jis se mein pyaar karta hun pata nhi woh bhi mujhse pyaar karti hein ya nhi...par woh kaha hogi...saallo hogaye us baat ko...par aaj tak woh mere dil mein hein...yeh mein kya soch raha hun. ..jab woh mere liye kuch maaine hi nhi rakhti toh sochke kya faida. ..par agar kal abhijeet mujhe le gaya kisi bhi ladki se milvaane toh mein kya kahunga..mujhe koi shaadi nhi karni...mein kuch bhi bahana bana dunga par nhi milunga...haan yahi sahi hein...

Thinking all these he slept. .

Next morning :

Abhijeet texts daya to meet at CCD

At CCD :

Abhijeet is waiting for daya since half an hour

Meanwhile a girl enters and spots abhijeet

She walks towards abhijeet nd sits in opposite chair

Abhijeet : aap yaha ?

Girl : hmm haan woh mein aise hi jaa rhi thi yahase toh aap dikh gaye ...

Abhijeet : mujhe koi baat nhi karni ...

Girl : par mujhe karni hein...daya ke baare mein

Abhijeet : daya ke ? Kya hua ? Woh theek hein na ?

Girl : abhi tak toh theek hi hein. ..

Abhijeet : saaf saaf batao...

Girl : toh suno...she explains him everything

Abhijeet was in extreme shock. ..he banged his fist on the table ...nd left the place immediately

The girl smiles evilly nd leaves behind him...

* * *

**A/N** : so guys how was it ? Should I continue or not ?

Whoz dat girl and guy on beach ?

Abt whom daya was thinking ?

And with whom Abhijeet met ?

MYM is on the way ..will update soon :D tc

**Lastly read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Here's The next chapter with more confusion and suspense ;)

* * *

We have seen a girl ( g1 ) enters mumbai and a man and a girl ( g2) on beach ! Then daya was thinking abt a girl(g3) whom he loves and then a girl(g4) meets abhijeet who tells him that daya may be ok ! abhijeet leaves from there

_( :P :P haha :P so lets c koun koun ladkiya same hein )_

**Now Next **

Abhijeet dials dayas num but it is switch off ( :P )

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : huhh…phne bandh hein…yeh daya bhi na..pata nhi kaha hoga….agar use kuch bhi hua na toh mein us ladki ko chodunga nhi…

He drives his car in full speed and reaches bureau

He opens the bureau door with bang

Abhijeet : Daya…!

He scans the bureau and finally saw him , his best buddy

Daya turns back and saw abhijeet with full on angry mood…

Daya whispers to Abhika : ab toh boss mujhe chodega nhii..! toffee mujhe bacha lo…

Abhika giggles …

Abhijeet looks at daya : kaha thay tum..?

Daya : w..woh m..mein..abhika ko lene gaya tha….

Abhijeet : phone kaha hein tumhara..?

Daya : w..woh battery Dead hein uski…

Abhijeet : ohh yaani bureau ke har ek phne ki battery dead hein..bureau aake ek phne bhi nhi kar sakhte the…kisi ka bhi phne le lete par nhii sahab ko toh bas bahana chahiye…mein kitna pareshaan ho gaya tha us ladki….he stops

Daya turns to duty mood : kounsi ladki..? aur pareshaan kyu hogaye..?

Abhijeet : k..kuch nhi…

Daya : boss batao kya chupa rahe ho tum..? kounsi ladki..?

Abhijeet : tumhari padosan mansi….keh rahi thi ki subah tum par hamla hua aur woh log tumpe phirse humla karne vale hein…

Daya : mujh par humla..? nhi …

Abhijeet : jaanta hun nhi hua…par phir phne off tha toh mein ghabra gaya…

Abhika : Papa…plz mat gussa kijiye na choco pe… *puppy eyes*

Abhijeet and Daya smiles

Abhijeet lifted her in his arms : kaise ho aap..? mumma se mil liya..?

Abhika : haan…sabse pehle mumma se hi mili phir yaha aa gyi…

All other officers also smiles

Abhijeet : Daya chalo ab…

Daya ( self talk ) : socha tha bach gaya mein ..ab yeh abhijeeet phir mujhe kisi ladki se milvaane le jaayega…huh…kaise samjhau isko…

Abhijeet : dayaaa….

Daya : haan…

Abhijeet : ghar chal aur chinta mat kar kisi bhi ladki se nhi milvaa raha hun tujhe…

Dayas face glows : Sachii..?

Abhika : muchiii..

As there was no case they all moved to their house

**In qualis :**

Daya was driving and abhijeet was beside him with abhika sleeping on his shoulder

Daya : Thankyou yaar…mujhe nhi milna hein kisi bhi ladki se …tum sach mein sabse best bhai ho

Abhijeet : jaanta hun….ab zyada makkan mat laga…

Daya smiles but then he stops the car with "Ahh " from his mouth

Abhijeet : kya huaa..?

Daya : kuch nhii bas kal beach pe chot lag gyi thi…

Abhijeet : phir bhi car chala raha hein…sudhar jao daya…tumhari qualis lekar mein nhi bhaagunga..

Daya : kya yaar tum bhi na…

Abhijeet : utar ab.. mein drive karunga..

Then abhijeet takes the driving

Abhijeet : vaise kal beach pe kya kar rahe the tum..?

Daya : ek criminal ke peeche bhaag raha tha tabhi lag gyi…

Abhijeet : dressing karvai..?

Daya : hann..

Then daya was lost in his thoughts

Abhijeet : kya hua daya..? sab theek hein na…

Daya : boss kal m..mein ne beach pe use dekha…

Abhijeet : k..kyaa..? tumne baat ki..?

Daya angry tone : nhii….

Abhijeet : kyu..? us baat ko ab saalo hogaye daya…bhul jao..shyd woh tumhare liye hi aayi hein vapas London se

Daya : agar use meri itni hi parva hoti toh woh jaati nhi…

Abhijeet : daya tum bhi acchi tarah jaante ho ki woh kyu gayii …

Daya : haan…par woh aur mein hum dono jaante the ki woh nhi jaana chahti…par phir bhi chali gyi…

Abhijeet : daya ek baar baat karlo usse…!

Daya : kabhi nhii…

Abhijeet : pata hein woh humesha CCD mein aati thi subah 9 baje isliye mein ne tumhe vaha bulaya tha ki shyd woh dikh jaaye par usse pehle us mansi se saara plan fail kardiya…

Daya : tum mujhe usse milvaane vale the abhijeet..?

Abhijeet nods

Daya : sab jaante huye bhi…

Abhijeet : haan…

Daya : huhh…nd turns his face towards window…

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : daya mein jaanta hun aaj bhi tum usi se pyaar karte ho…vapas aa gyi na woh ab sab theek ho jaayega…bas tum dono ki ek mulaakat ho jaaye akele mein sab theek ho jaayega…

Thinking all this they reached abhijeets home

**Abhijeet's Residence : **

Daya lay abhika on sofa who is still sleeping

Daya : abhijeet mein chalta hun…

Abhijeet : aare abhi toh aaya hein ruk jaa kuch der….rajat aur purvi bhi aate hongey dhruv ke saath..

Tarika enters with water : toh daya ladki pasand aayi..?

Abhijeet : nhi nhi tarika …hum nhi mile….

Tarika : kyu..?

Abhijeet : bas kuch kaam tha…

Meanwhile rajvi enters with dhruv

Dhruv jumps from rajats arms and goes near abhika

Dhruv : alee yeh toh soo gyi…

Tarika : haan…ek kaam karo uta do ise…

Dhruv : n..nhi nhi…woh thak gyi hogi na …

Before anyone could speak abhika woke up

Abhika : dhruvvv ….

Dhriv smiles and they both leaves to abhika's room

Purvi : itne dino baad hasa hein dhruv …

Daya : ab meri toffee jo aa gyi vapas…

Rajat : haan sir bilkul…jaise aap abhijeet sir ke bagair nhi reh sakhte aur abhijeet sir aapke bagair vaise hi hein yeh dono….

Abhijeet : haaann…ab chalo sab lunch karte hein

And they all moves to dining table

**….XXX… **

A girl was seated in her house thinking abt Daya

Girl : kitni chot aayi thi daya sir ko kal beach pe…pata nhi dressing bhi karvaayi hogi ya nhi…mujhse ek baar baat tak nhi kiya…itni bhi kya narazgi…bas ab aur nhi..mujhe milna hoga unse tabhi saari confusions clear hogi…par milungi kaise…aare haan abhijeet sir se baat karti hun….

She dials abhijeets num …abhijeet picks it

Abhijeet ( on phne ) ; Senior Inspector Abhijeet here..

Girl : sir mein hun…

Abhijeet recognized the voice …he excused all nd moved out to talk..

Abhijeet : hmm kaho…kaisi ho..?

Girl : m..mein theek hi hun sir…mujhe aapse ek favour chahiye…

Abhijeet : daya se milna hein..?

Girl smiles : ji sir..please ek baar mujhe milvaa dijiye..mujhe saare misunderstandings clear karni hein…

Abhijeet : ok…kal Sunday hein toh daya phoenix mall mein milega…

Girl : ji..Thankyou sir…

Abhijeet : ty mat kaho…bas itna khayal rakhna ki daya ko sambhal sako..tum jaanti ho na uska gussa…

Girl : ji sir….mein pura khaayal rakhungi unke gusse ka..bye sir nd she cuts the call.

* * *

**A/N :** Toh beach pe ladki , airport vaali ladki aur daya jisse pyaar karta hein , abhijeet jisse milvaana chahta tha sab EK hi hein :P :P

Par yeh EK ladki hein koun..? keep guessing..!

Dream princess : Thankyou.. :D

Priya : ty…Tc

DS-AS : Hope sabhi answers mil gaye sivaaye woh ladki identity ke :P Tc hugs lovee ya 2

Daya's girl : Thankyou :D Glad u liked ..obvio he will be

Guest : yeah..! Ty..!

Sukhmani kaur : Ty..!

Khushimehta : Thankyou :D

Raveenanegi161 : ek ka pata chal gaya ek ka baaki hein..keep guessing Ty… :D

Duoangel : Ty..! tc

Preetz : hehe Ty :P Tc lovee yaa too…

1211cid : Ty..!

Shree : hehe :P Ty..!

Shzk : kuch sahi kuch galat :P Ty..!

Durgadahal : Ty..!

Princessangelinasrija : Thankyou :D

Shweta : Ty..! tc

Bshreena : hehehe… :P kya karu xams the.. :P hope u like this :D and suspence queen haha nyc name ;)

Rashu : Ty..!

RK1437 : name change karliya ritesh ji…? :P anyway gud 2 see u bak ….hope sabhi answers mil gaye aapko :D tc

_**Next chapter : Sunday **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I forgot abt this update so sry for being late :P

* * *

**Next day :**

Abhirika , abhika and daya were in mall

Abhika : Toffee mujhe icecream khaani hein…

Tarika : nhi abhika..dekho bahar kitni thand hein ..tumhe sardi lag jaayegi na

Daya and Abhika : par sardi mein hi icecream khaane ka mazaa aata hein…

Abhijeet smiles

Tarika : accha accha…par sirf ek

Abhika : done…

Abhijeet : tum dono jao icecream khaane tab tak hum shopping puri karte hein…

Daya and abhika leaves …

Abhijeet : tarika mujhe tumhe kisi se milvaana hein…

Tarika : kis se..?

Abhijeet : vhi jiske baare mein ..mein baat kar raha tha….daya ke liye jo ladki dekhi thi…

Tarika : ohh..toh milvaao na jaldi…

Abhijeet : haan ..woh bas aati hi hogi…hum tab tak shopping kar lete hein…

Tarika : ok..chalo..

Whereas Abhika and daya enters the lift

The lift stops on 4th floor and it was about to close but a girl yelled

Girl : Stoppp

Daya stopped the lift and the girl entered …

Both looked at each other and Daya was shocked whereas the girl already knew daya was inside

Girl : Daya

Daya turns his head other side

Abhika looks at them

Abhika : Toffee …yeh aunty aapko jaanti hein na..baat karo…

Daya : nhi mein nhi jaanta…

Abhika : Jhuteeee

The girl was thinking its Dayas daughter

Girl ( thinking) : daya ne shaadi karli..? nhi nhi mera dil nhi manta….par yeh choti ladki koun hein…? Ya phir sach mein daya ne shaadi karli…

Abhika shakes the girl : aunty mere Toffee aapko nhi jaante..? aap kaise jaanti hein..?

Girl : woh kya hein na aapke Toffee mujhse thoda…nhi bahut zyada gussa hein…isliye mujhse baat nhi kar rahe….

Abhika : haw…aap manao na phir..

Girl : haan manaungi na..apne tareeke se….

Daya looks at her and she smirks …

Girl : vaise aapka naam kya hein..?

Abhika : Abhika…

Daya : abhika chalo

And he holds her hand and leaves to icecream counter..The girl follows them and daya was aware of this…

Daya and abhika sat on a table ..the girl also picked a chair and sat beside abhika

Daya irritatingly : huh..tumhari prob kya hein..?

Girl : vhi toh aapki prob kya hein..?

Daya : dekho behtar hoga tum yaha se chali jao…

Girl : nhi jaungi….

Daya : huhhh…

Girl smiles …

Abhika : uffoo…aap dono ladte hi rahogey kya…mujhe icecream khaani hein….aur mumma hume dhund rhi hogi…

Girl looks at daya and thinks : sirf mumma..? kahi sach mein ye daya ki beti toh nhi..? abhika se puchu..? nhi nhi…huh kya karu….

Daya : haan abhika …tum yahi rehna mein icecream leke aata hun…

Girl : mere liye bhi….

Abhika : vaise aunty aapko pata hein jab mere papa mumma se gussa hote hein toh voh dono bahut ladte hein phir ek dusre ko huggie karte hein aur phir sab theek ho jaata hein…

Girl : ohh…

Abhika : haan..aap bhi aise hi karna…. ( pointing towards daya) woh na zyada der gussa nhi reh sakhte….

Girl ( thinking ) : abhika ke papa yaani daya…abhika daya ke baare mein ki keh rhi thi…matlab daya ne shaadi karli…

Tears formed in his eyes…

Daya enters and brings three icecreams…1 for abhika 1 for himself and one for dat girl….

Girl looks at daya with teary eyes and rushes out of the icecream parlour

Daya was confused ..

Daya : Choco…un aunty ko kya hua..?

Abhika : pata nhi…

Meanwhile abhirika returns back and saw a icecream melting

Abhijeet : yeh teesri icecream kiski hein…

Abhika : w..woh au…daya cuts her

Daya : woh shyd pehle koi tha yaha uski hein…

Abhijeet says : ohh…though he is nt satisfied ….

Tarika : toh ghar chale..?

Daya : haan chalo…

All the four leaves to der home…

Dayas residence :

Daya ( thinking ) : achanak use kya hogaya..? aur uski aankho mein aansu….kahi meri vajah se toh nhi…

_**Flashback :**_

_Daya and Girl was seated in CCD in mumbai_

_Daya : uff aaj ka din kitna stressful tha…_

_Girl : ohh..kaafi bhaaga daudi ki lagta hein aapne…_

_Daya : haan bilkul…ab cid ke kaam mein bhaagna toh padhta hi hein…_

_Girl : hmm toh kya lengey aap..? coffee.?_

_Daya : hmm yaa par cold coffee_

_Girl calls waiter and orders 2 cold coffee_

_Daya : vaise mujhe yeh aap bulana chod do…_

_Girl : aare aisa kaise chod du…ek toh mein aapko respect de rhi hun aur aap hein ki_

_Daya : haha…pata hein mujhe ki tum mujhe respect de rhi ho…par ab hum dost hein na…_

_Girl : dost..? hum dost kab bane..?_

_Daya : aare hum dost nhi hein..?_

_Girl nods as no…_

_Daya : toh theeke…. Kya ab tum meri dost banogi.? He asked her with his deadly smile_

_Girl smiles : mein aapko theek se jaanti bhi nhi toh itni jaldi dost kaise maanlu…?_

_Daya : kyaa.? Tum mere baare mein nhi jaanti..? saari duniya jaanti hein mere baare mein …._

_Girl : haan haan jaanti hogi…par mein toh nhi jaanti…_

_Daya : khair chodo…jab tum mujhe apna dost hi nhi maanti toh mein yaha kya kar raha hun…chalta hun mein…bye_

_Girl stops him : aare nhiii…mein toh mazaak kar rhi thi…_

_Daya smiles : mein bhi mazaak hi kar raha tha…:P_

_Girl : vaise daya sir aapki smile acchi hein…._

_Daya : Thankyou …par daya sir..? aare mein baakiyo ke liye daya sir hun aapke liye nhi…_

_Girl : ab aap mujhe aap mat kahiye….btw mere liye kyu nhi..? aap toh sabke daya sir ho toh phir..?_

_Daya : hmm dosto ke liye sirf daya….ohh haan aap toh meri dost nhi ho isliye daya sir keh rhi ho na samajh gaya mein…_

_Girl : aare nhi nhi…_

_She stretches her hand for handshake_

_Girl : kya aap mere dost ban na chahengey daya…?_

_Daya shakes hand : mein toh kabse tumhari dosti ka inteezar kar raha tha…._

_Girl smiles and thinks ( daya flirt kar rahe hein ya sach mein dil se keh rahe hein hmm inko samajhna hoga )_

_The waiter serves the coffee and leaves_

_Then she rubs her right eye and a tear fell which was noticed by daya_

_Daya : aare kya hua..? kahi mein ne kuch galat toh nhi kaha na..?_

_Girl : nhi nhi…woh shyd kuch chala gaya aankh mein….haan ab theek hein…_

_Daya : pakka theek hein na..?_

_Girl nods_

_Daya : mein toh darr hi gaya tha…_

_Girl : haha darr gaye….aapko laga hoga ki aapki vajah se meri aankho mein aansu aaye..?_

_Daya : haan….par I promise mein tumhare aankho mein kabhi aansu nhi aane dunga…_

_Girl confused bt smiles_

_Girl : Haan aur aap mere hi kya kisi ke aankho mein aansu nhi aane de sakhte…aap hein hi itne sweet…_

_Girl ( thinks ) : huh..yeh mein kya kar rhi hun…..daya ko lagegay ki mein flirt kar rhi hun..mein bhi na..:P kuch bhi keh deti hun…par mein ne sach hi kaha…_

_Daya : ok mein chalta hun… bureau mein kaam hein…_

_Girl : ok bye…_

_Daya : btw mein chod dun aapko.._

_Girl : nhi mein chali jaungi.._

_Daya : pakka..?_

_Girl : haan…_

_Daya : ok bye…mujhe msg ya call karna pahuchne ke baad…_

_Girl : sure…_

_And he leaves_

**_Flashback ends_**

Daya : us din mein ne Promise kiya tha ki kabhi aansu nhi aane dunga uski aankho mein..par shyd aaj meri vajah se…lekin hua kya hein..meri samajh mein kuch nhi aa raha…Choco se puchta hun kal ki kya baat hein…shyd kuch baat hui ho dono ke beech...

* * *

**A/N :** Hope confusions aur badh gaye ;)

Raveenanegi161 : yeah kuch bhi ho sakhta hein... ;) Ty

Katiiy : Ty..

shzk : haha..ty..

Killers1437 : Kitne baar naam badlogey tum...Ty..ritesh ji :P

gfgdfgdfgfdfgfgf : Ji nhi..Ty..!

Guest , priya , shabbu , shree , durgadahal , jyoti , zzehra , dreamprinces , faziee ,

Bshreena : Yeahh all exams were osum :) Ty..!

Daya's girl : Hehe..itni jaldi kya hein ;) inteezar karo :)

Aru : its nt muskaan dear...and ya if you dont like her den dont abuse her keep it with u...:) Ty..!

Aditya : Ty..!

Shilpapatte1 : Dear u knw na :D inteezar karo will reveal the girl soon :) Ty..

subhsresaha : haha nhi nhi sorf dost hein ;) :P

DS-AS : next chapter mein..may be reveal karungi...u knw na i love suspense and creating them ;) haha dhundti raho par jo mein ne pasand ki na woh kahi nhi milegi... ;)

Love rajvi : Dnt be sry...ab uska khulasa toh hoga waqt aane pe ..abhi suspense enjoy karo ;) Ty...tc

Read and review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Really sorry again for late update :P Njy :) **

* * *

**Next day :**

Daya enters abhijeets house nd directly move to abhikas room

Abhijeet was confused but he know wen ever he is happy or sad he will first tell abhijeet but since 4 years abhika was enacting this job

Abhika was still sleeping

Daya smiles seeing her

Daya : abhika uth jao naa

Abhika : Toffee abhi nhii..aur 5 min

Daya : mujhe aapse zaruri baat karni hein ...

Abhika quickly sat setting her hairs : batayiye aap dukhi hein yaa khush ?

Abhika knew whenever daya says he wanna talk to her , there is something disturbing him.

Daya : hmm dono

Abhika : haaiinnn ?

Daya Thinks *bilkul boss pe gyi hein*

Daya : haann ...pehle aap tayar ho jao skul ke liye phir baat karte hein

Abhika : aaj chutti hein abhika ki

Daya : kyaa ? Oh no mein ne aapko neend se utha diya ..aap so jao

Abhika angry : aap pehle mujhse baat kijiye

Daya : nhii aap so jao

Abhika : alee aap sunte kyu nhi meri baat...aapke boss ko bata dungi mein ki aap meri baat nhi sun rahe

Daya : acchaaaa meri maa par pehle brush toh karlo

Abhika : uske baad batayenga na ?

Daya : haan haan bataunga

Abhika : pakka ?

Daya : haan pakkaa

Abhika : TVP..!

Daya : ab yeh kya hein..?

Abhika : Toffee vaala promise

Daya : aaree haaaaannn Haaannn TVP

Abhika : phir theek hein

Nd she leaves

Abhijeet who was standing outside and was witnessing all these smiles

Abhijeet : chalo ab teri choco toh brush karne gyi...mujhe hi bata de ki kya baat hein ?

Daya : tumhe kyu batau ?

Abhijeet : acchaaa ji ab boss ko bhul gaye ...

Daya : kya kare boss ki beti zyada samajhdaar hein...

Abhijeet : achaaa ...ab aana bhi mat mere paas baat karne...

Daya : aare yaar mazaak kar raha tha…tum bhi na kya baccho jaise ruth jaate ho…

Abhijeet : huhh..

Daya : bas hein ab zyada bhaav mat khao aur suno

Abhijeet : acchaa..mein bhaav khaa raha hun ya tum…

Daya : accha accha…suno toh sahi meri baat…tumhe pata bhi hein ki meri zindagi mein kya chal raha hein..?

Abhijeet : acchaa ji…khud toh aaj kal mujhse sab chupate ho aur puch rahe ho ki kya chal raha hein…

Daya : ok ok..aise shikayat mat karo…suno kal jab mein aur abhika icecream khaane gaye tab Woh bhi vaha aayi thi

Abhijeet : haan jaanta hun…

Abhijeet thinking ( oops yeh mein ne kya keh diya :P )

Daya : t..tumhe kaise pata..? ohhoo tumhara plan tha abhijeet woh..?

Abhijeet : nhi nhi..mein ne toh sirf use bataya hi tum vaha aa rahe ho…aur kuch nhi kaha…

Daya gives *accha* look to him

Abhijeet : aare yaar sacchi… TVP

Daya : choco ki lines tum mat bolo….tumhe pata hein ki mein us ladki se naraaz hun phir bhi tumne use bataya…tum bahut bure ho abhi…

Abhijeet : aare yaar woh tujhse milna chahti thi…ab do pyaar karne vaalo ko mein kaise alag kardu..?

Daya : mein usse pyaar nhi karta ….samjhe tum…

Abhijeet : jhut bolna nhi aata toh mat bola karo…ab batao ki baat kya hein tum pareshaan kyu ho..?

Daya : Woh actually pata nhi kya hua uski aankho mein aansu aa gaye

Abhijeet stood up : K..kyaaa..?

Daya : haan yaar…jab mein icecream leke vapas aaya toh woh ro rhi thi…

Abhijeet : tumne pucha nhi..?

Daya : nhii…

Abhijeet : hadh karte ho yaar…puchna toh chahiye tha …ya uske peeche jaate…tum bhi na…par woh naraaz kyu hui..?

Daya : vhi pata karne mein abhika ke paas aaya kyu ki us samay woh dono hi the vaha toh shyd abhika ne kuch suna ya dekha hoga…

Abhijeet : ho sakhte hein…

Abhika enters

Abhika : aagyi mein….Gm papa

Abhijeet : Gm…tum dono apni baatein karo mein chalta hun…vaise bhi mere saamne dono apni secret baatein kaha karte hein..

Abhika giggles and abhijeet leaves

Abhika : yeh papa bhi na…toffee ab batayiye mujhe

Daya makes her sit on his lap : aapko yaad hein kal woh aunty jo humare saath icecream khaane aayi thi..?

Abhika nods

Daya : kya un aunty ko koi phone aaya tha..? ya koi milne aaya tha..?

Abhika : naah..koi bhi nhi aaya aur phne bhi nhi aaya…

Daya : hmm…toh kya aapne kuch baat ki..?

Abhika : haan

Daya : kya kya baat ki aapne..?

Abhika : hmm…haan mein ne kaha ki jab mumma papa ladte hein toh ek dusre se baat karte hein phir hug karte hein and then sab theek ..aap bhi toffee ke saath aisa hi karna…

Daya : bas itna hi kaha...

abhika : haan...

daya thinks : Aakhir hua kya hein...? hmm kuch samajh nhi aa raha..

abhika : toffee bas itni si baat thi..?

Daya : haan

Abhika : huh..itni si baat ke liye uthaya mujhee...

Daya : mein ne kaha tha ki so jao

abhika : aapka dukhi the toh laga ki kuch bahut bada ( showing by spreading arms ) hoga...

Daya ( Thinking ) : yeh bahut badi baat hi hein ...hmm ab aapko kaise samjhau...

Daya smiles : ab uth gyi na aap toh ready ho jao hum kahi bahar chalte hein

abhika : yayyy...abhi aayi...nd she leaves

Daya moves to hall and saw abhijeet picking his batch gun nd other stuff

Daya : Boss

abhijeet : haan bol

Daya : yaar kuch bhi pata nhi chala...

Abhijeet : ruk mein use phne karke hi puch leta hun

daya : nhiiii...use lagega ki mujhe uski fikar hein aur mein nhi chahta ki use aisa lage...

Abhijeet : toh phir pata kaise chalega...

Daya : dekhte hein...

Abhijeet : Kya dekhte hein..? pata toh karna hi hoga naa ki kya hua hein aakhir..? kahi kuch prob hui toh..?

Daya was tensed now …

Abhijeet : tumne abhika se acche se pucha na..?

Daya : haan yaar…abhika ne usse tum dono ke baare mein kaha bas aur kuch nhi…

Abhijeet : oh…par woh thodi jaanti hein yaar Tarika ko..?

Daya : haan toh… abhika ne kaha ki mumma papa jab ladte hein toh aise hi gussa hote hein then hug karke baat karke sab solve ho jaata hein…

Abhijeet : acchaa…

Something strikes abhijeets mind

Abhijeet : Daya kahi….

Daya : kahi kya..?

Abhijeet : ruko…he calls Abhika

Abhika enters

Abhijeet lifts her in his arms

Abhijeet : abhika kal aapne un aunty se job hi baat ki mujhe batao…?

Abhika : hmm pehle mein ne kaha ki mumma humein dhund rhi hogi … aur phir kaha ki aap bhi Toffee ko mumma jaise manana ..woh zyada der gussa nhi reh sakhte

Abhijeet : ohhh..ok aap jaoo…

Abhika leaves and daya was confused

Abhijeet sits on sofa

Abhijeet : huh toh yeh baat hein…

Daya : kya hua yaar…mujhe bhi toh batao..?

Abhijeet : Use lagta hein ki abhika tumhari beti hein…

Daya : k..kyaaaa…?

Abhijeet : haann…abhika ne sirf tarika ke baare mein kaha aur phir kaha ki tumhe bhi vaise hi manaye jaise mein aur tarika ek dusre ko manaate hein…par usne galat samajh liya…

Daya : uffooo…ab mein kya karu…

Abhijeet : baat karo usse aur use batao ki tumhari shaadi nhi hui ab tak..tum sirf usse pyaar karte ho..

Daya : mein usse pyaar nhi karta abhijeet…

Abhijeet : haan haan ab mujhse bhi jhut bolo tum…khair mein use milne ke liye kehta hein tum jaake milo usse …aur baat karo…

Daya : nhiii mujhe nhi milna…agar woh aisa samjhati hein toh samajhne do..mujhe kyaa…

Abhijeet : Dayaa…

Daya leaves with anger…

Dayas residence :

Daya enters and bang the door nd sit on sofa

Daya ( self talk ) : had hogyii..use mujh par vishwas nhi hein….use kaise laga ki mein ne kisi aur se shaadi karli…? Mein ne kabhi nhi socha tha ki tum aisa sochogi…huh…

Meanwhile abhijeet calls her

Abhijeet : hello …

Girl : ji sir…

Abhijeet could guess from her voice that she cried

Abhijeet : w..woh daya ko tumse milna hein

Girl : par mujhe nhi milna unse…

Abhijeet : mein jaanta hun tum kya soch rhi ho…par ek baar mil lo usse…shyd is baar woh tumse keh de…

Girl : sir 7 saal pehle kya hua tha aapko yaad hein na

Abhijeet : haan ..par us baat ko 7 saal ho chuke hein…aur ab toh sab theek hein…

Girl : kuch theek nhi hein sir…daya ne shaadi karli aur unki …..she choked in between ….ek beti bhi hein…

Abhijeet : dekho jaisa tum soch rhi ho vaise nhi hein…

Girl : kal mein ne jo suna aur dekha uske baad kaise nhi sochu sir…mein vapas NY jaa rhi hun sir…2 ghante baad meri flight hein aur ab kuch bacha hi nhi hein

Abhijeet was shocked

Abhijeet : nhiii…tum aisa kuch nhi karogi…phir vhi galti mat karo…

Girl : sorry sir and bye

And she cuts the call

Abhijeet calls daya immediately

Abhijeet : daya…use rok le woh jaa rhi hein…

Daya : kyaa..? huh jaane do boss mujhe kya

Abhijeet : daya yaar samajh …tu bahut badi galti kar raha phir se …sun meri baat aur rok le use…2 ghante baad uski flight hein…rok le use…

Daya : mujhe nhi rokna…..

Abhijeet : daya kya zid hein yeh…

Daya : mujhe is baare mein baat nhi karni…

Nd he cuts the call

Abhijeet ( thinking ) : huhh…daya mein jaanta hun tu zarur jaayega….bas is baar sab theek ho jaaye…7 saal pehle j ogalti ki dono ne aaj voh mat karna…nd he sighs

Whereas daya was restless

Daya : chale jaaye woh …mujh par vishwas hi nhi hein use…mujhe kya…par mujhe kyu itna farak padh raha hein…pichle 7 saal se mein uska inteezar kar raha tha aur jab woh aayi toh galatfami hogyi…ek baar mujhse puch toh leti par nhii…

He stood up and picked the car keys nd left …

His destination takes him to airport ..

Daya : meri kismat mujhe airport le aayi ...shyd mujhe use rokna chahiye ..

He ran inside ..no one stopped him as everyone in that airport know him

He asked abt the NY flight details nd got d info that ders 30min still left

He smiled at his luck nd scanned d entire airport to find that one face whom he was missing since 7 years

Daya ( self talk ) : kahaaa ho tumm...agar aaj tum nhi mili toh pata nhi kya hoga. ..

Then he spotted her near the icecream parlour

He walked towards her...she felt his presence ...she walked fastly...

Daya stops her by holding her wrist

Girl : daya chodo mujhe

Daya : chodne ke liye thodi pakda hein. ..

Girl : daya plz...

Daya : tum phirse mujhe chodke nhi jaa sakhti

Girl : mujhe jaana hi hogaa. ..

Daya : 7 saal pehle nhi rok paaya mein par aaj nhi...aaj mein tumhe rok kar rahunga

Girl freeds herself and moves ahead

Daya : NYLA please ruk jaooo...!

* * *

**A/N : Ok Let me Be ready ...**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Runnnnnn ! **

**Guys i Know u all will never except this bt I can't help it its my imagination nd I need to write it :) if you wanna curse or bash me u can as I dont care :D**

**And let me update u all ki daya had crush on nd he also mentioned that to abhijeet in year 2006 u can check YT if u all are interested :) **

DS-AS : Hahaha..:P I know u r shocked and may be angry too :P Bt i always imagined her :P hope I did justice with ur daya *fingers crossed*

bshreena : Yeahh revealed :P Ty

Dayas girl : Hmm...aagyi sacchai...:P Ty...:)

Priya : Ty..! :)

Dareyachk : I can understand but i never imagined Dareya :) and hope kal sab theek ho :) Ty..

shree : pata chal gaya na :P Ty..:)

Dream princess : haha :P Ty

shzk : yeah..ty..:)

Khushi mehta : Ty..love ya tc

aditya : Ty..:)

Killer1437 : haha phir bhi galat ho tum :P OC hi nhi hein :P Ty..:) ritesh ji :P

Raveenanegi161 : Hehe Ty..:) :)

Faziee : No :P Ty..:)

Love rajvi : Cid ki hein na par forensic department :P Tc

Preetz : hehe :P ab reveal ho gaya :P Ty lovee yaa too tc

shilpapatte1 : Ty :)

Prabha : Ty :)

Priyanka s : Ty :) tc

cutezee : haha :P jald samajh aa jaayega :P ty

subhsresaha : bol diya :P Ty :)

Myroo : Thankyou :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **: Really sorry for being late :P I am not well and bzy with clg too and I am gonna end this story infact all stories soon as I am taking a break from ff so please bear with this ! Thankyou

I update Mym will update HLWT soon :)

* * *

Daya : Nyla plz ruk jao…

Nyla : Nhi daya ab bacha hi kya hein rukne ke liyee

Daya : sab kuch vaisa hein hi nyla..kuch nhi badla

Nyla turns : aapne shaadi karli aur…aur beti bhi hein aur keh rahe hein ki kuch nhi badla…

Daya : haan kyu ki meri shaadi nhi huii aur naa hi abhika meri beti hein…abhika abhijeet ki beti hein ….

Nyla : K..kyaa..?

Daya : haan…tumne uske face se nhi pehchana woh abhijeet jaisi dikhti hein…

Nyla thinks for a while : aare haan…yeh mein ne kyu nhi sochaa..

Daya smiles at her innocence

Nyla : sach mein aapne kisi se shaadi nhi ki..?

Daya : nhii…7 saal se tumhara hi inteezar kar raha hun…

Nyla : kis liye..?

Daya : kyu ki w..woh..isliye ki..woh …

Nyla smiles : rehne do aapse nhi hogaa…

Daya ruffles his hairs : I am sorry mein ne tumse baat nhi ki na hi suni….

Nyla : its ok…ab mein jau…

Daya : Nhiii..yeh tum kya keh rhi ho…tum mujhe phirse chodke nhi jaa sakhtii….

Nyla : mazaak kar rhi thi ..haha :P

And she hugs him …daya hugs her back .They remember the day when they separated

_**7 years before :**_

_Daya said abhijeet that he had crush on and abhijeet explained him that its nt crush its love…but he ignored …._

_Nyla was transferred to Pune forensics but she resigned as she had to visit her parents in NY or for daya ( no one knows :P)_

_1 Day before her flight_

_Dayas residence :_

_Abhijeet enters_

_Abhijeet : Daya …! Woh jaa rhi hein…rok le use …._

_Daya : Koun..?_

_Abhijeet : …_

_Daya : kyaa…? Kaha..?_

_Abhijeet : aare tujhe pata hein na usne pune vaali duty resign kardi …_

_Daya : haan toh..?_

_Abhijeet : toh ab woh NY jaa rahi hein…_

_Daya : huh..mujhe kya..tum mujhe kyu bata rahe ho.._

_Abhijeet : kyu ki tum usse pyaar karte hoo…_

_Daya : mein nhi karta usse pyaar boss…_

_Abhijeet : rok le use varna uske parents uski shaadi fix na karde…_

_Daya : shaadi..?_

_Abhijeet : haan..shyd shaadi ke liyee hi bula rahe hein uske parents…_

_Daya : ohh accha hein woh khush rahegi …._

_Abhijeet : Dayaaaaaa….tu bhi jaanta hein ki woh tujhse pyaar karti hein…_

_Daya : jhuttt…agar woh pyaar kartii toh jaati nhii …._

_Abhijeet : kaise samjhau tujhe …woh abhi sirf milne jaa rahi hein apne parents se agar tu use rokega toh shyd woh vapas aa jaaye …_

_Daya : mein nhi rokne vaala abhijeet use aur na hi mein pyaar karta hun usse samjhe tum…_

_Abhijeet : huhh… nd he leaves …_

_At nylas residence :_

_Someone knocks the door ..nyla opens it …_

_Nyla : aare tum yaha…aao…_

_Man : haan mein…tum kaha jaa rhi ho…?_

_Man sits on sofa followed by nyla_

_Nyla : New york_

_Man : par kyuu yaar…achanak se …?_

_Nyla : kyu ki vivek… mom dad mujhe vaha bula rahe hein…._

_( nyla and vivek are besties )_

_Vivek : toh phir kab aaogi vapas..?_

_Nyla : pata nhi,,_

_Vivek : kya pata nhi..? tum daya sir ko chod kar jaa rhi ho..?_

_Nyla : mein kaha gyi yaar daya ko chod kar..mein daya se durr nhi reh sakhti isliye pune vaali job resign kardi par ab mein kya karu mom dad ne vaha mere liye rishta dekh liya aur keh rahe hein ki shaadi karle…huh_

_Vivek : tune shaadi ke liye haan kehdi..?_

_Nyla : pagal hein kya…Obviously mein ne manaa kar diya_

_Vivek sighs : phir daya sir..?_

_Nyla : kyaa..?_

_Vivek : dufferrr apne dil ki baat bata toh diya hota…_

_Nyla : kal gayi thi mein daya se milne par jo mein ne vaha suna uske baad toh…_

_Vivek : suna..?_

_Nyla : yahi ki daya mujhse pyaar nhi karte …_

_Vivek : mein nhi manta..woh tujhse bahut pyaar karte hein yaarr.._

_Nyla : jhuttt…nhi karte woh mujhse pyaar ….isliye mera yaha ruk kar unka intezar karna waste hein aur vaise bhi mom dad bula rahe hein mujhe milne ke liye toh isliye I m gng …_

_Vivek : soch le ek baar…_

_Nyla : soch liyaa…_

_Vivek : kya.?_

_Nyla : yahi ki tum mujhe kal see off karne airport aa rahe ho…_

_Vivek : wt the hell…_

_Nyla : bas decided !_

_A voice enter : tum kahi nhi jaa rahi ho…!_

_Vivek and nyla stood up_

_Vivek : aap…_

_Man : haan mein…nyla tum kahi nhi jaa rhi ho…_

_Nyla : mujhe jaana hi hoga sir aur koi raasta nhi hein…_

_Man : daya rok lega tumhe…_

_Nyla smiles : ab aap mujh mein umeed mat jagayiye sir…daya ko rokna hota toh pehle hi rok lete…_

_Vivek : abhijeet sir sahi keh rahe hein nyla …daya sir rok lengey …._

_Nyla : hmm…_

_Abhijeet : Mein ne use bahut kaha par woh kehta hein hi ki tum usse pyaar nhi karti aur na hi woh tumse …_

_Nyla : jaanti hun sir…pichle kuch mahino se yahi sun rhi hun…_

_Abhijeet : theeke tumhari marzi…par mein vaada karta hun ki jab bhi tum yaha vapas aaogi mein sab theek kar dunga aur tumhe khush rakhne ki koshish karunga…_

_Nyla : Thankyou sir…_

_Abhijeet smiles unwillingly and leaves…_

_Nyla : dekh liya vivek…daya nhi rokengey mujhe aur ab bahut der hogyi hein…unko farak hi nhi padhta ki mein yaha rahu ya nhi…jab woh meri bina reh sakhte hein toh mein bhi reh lungi…_

_Vivek : teri marzi ….kal milta hun tujhe…byee_

_Nyla smiles : byeee…_

_Vivek : yeh jhuti muskurahat mere saamne mat laa…_

_Nd he leaves_

_Nyla ( self talk ) : vivek yaarr I will miss you ..! balki abhijeet sir , tasha , freddy sir , aur Daya ko bhi….kya daya ko sach mein farak nhi padhta..? in mahino mein hum dono ne ek dusre ko jaana pehchana ..trust kiya par koi faida nhi…unko apni feelings ka ehsaas hi nhi hein… *sigh*_

_Next day at airport :_

_Vivek , tasha , freddy were there to see off nyla_

_Tasha hugs her : I will miss you yaar…_

_Nyla : mee 2…par mera jaana zaruri hein…_

_Freddy : apna khayal rakhna…_

_Nyla : aap bhi sir…_

_Vivek eyes were teary_

_Nyla hits him on arm playfully : aaree tu bhii naa aise rote hein kya...mein sirf kuch saalon ke liye jaa rhi hun…vaada karti hun vapas zarur aaungi_

_Vivek hugs her ..she hugs him back_

_Abhijeet enters : nyla …_

_They separates_

_Abhijeet : vaha pahuch kar phone karna…aur..apna khayal rakhna.._

_Nyla expected daya with abhijeet but he wasn't there…she was hurted …._

_Nyla : j..ji sir…sir woh…daya nhi… aaye mujhe bye bolne…._

_Abhijeet sighs : N..nhi…_

_Nyla ( self talk ) : shyd akele rehna chahte ho…varna woh zarur aate..itna toh jaanti hun…aapni dosti ke khaatir toh aate hi the…._

_Nyla : ok sir byee …meri flight ka time hogaya ..chalti hun…_

_All were sad but managed to see off her and left_

_Nyla was moving towards the check in procedure before he could move someone held her wrist_

_Man : ruk jao…mujhe bye nhi bolungi…_

_Nyla : bye aapko bolna chahiye mujhe nhi…_

_Man : tum sach mein jaana chahti ho…_

_Nyla : haan..aur koi raasta nhi hein daya…_

_Daya left her wrist : toh jaoo byee_

_Nyla smiles at him though she is hurt she manage to keep a smile and same was with daya_

_Nyla : aacha laga ki aap mujhe bye kehne aaye …_

_And she takes steps ahead …._

_Daya ( self talk ) : ruk jao nyla… please…_

_Nyla ( self talk ) : rok lo daya…mujhe nhi jaana..please rok lo …ek baar kehdo ki nyla mere liye ruk jao…_

_Both turns and fake a smile at each other and hugs for the last time_

_Finally nyla leaves to NY_

**_Flashback end _**

Daya : agar us din tumhe rok leta toh shyd humari bhi ek beti hoti…

Nyla : dayaa..kuch bhi…

Daya : aare sacchii…tumhe pata nhii hein mein tumse kitna pyaar karta hun…

Nyla : pata nhi tha par ab pata chal gaya …aap sach mein mujhse pyaar karte hein..?

Daya : haan…

Nyla smiles : mein bhi toh ruk sakhti thi us din…par hum dono ka ego beech mein aagaya…

Daya : exactly..!

_***Never let your Ego ruin your relationship , make as many efforts you can to stop a person * **_

Nyla : agar mein chali jaati aapke aane se pehle toh…

Daya : toh bhi mein rok leta…

Nyla : woh kaise..?

Daya : tumhari ticket cancel kar vaadi mein ne airport aane ke baad…

Nyla : hahaa…

Daya : ab chale ghar…

Nyla : haann chaliye…par pehle abhijeet sir ke ghar chalte hein …mujhe bulaya bhi nhi abhijeet sir ne shaadi mein..bhabhi se bhi nhi mili mein…

Daya : haha..mil lena…pata hein woh bhi ek forensic doc hein…

Nyla : aare wah ..yeh accha hein…

Daya : haann…

And they both move to abhijeets house

* * *

**A/N :** Hows itt..? daya and nyla look so cute together :* I just love them :D

And I am happy koi bashing nhi hui..? its 8th wonder of the world :P

Dream pricess : I don't remember the name bt ya 7 saal pehle in nov I guess…Thankyou

Abhirikafan : yeah nyla :P Thankyou

Dayas girl : ohh glad you liked yaar ;D Thankyou

DS-AS : haha expected :P *sigh* you liked the pairing Lovee yaa I thought pata nhi gusse mein kahi mera murder naa plan karde ;P yeah vivek ke saath baat hui but then daya had crush on her and she too a bit so mein ne us mein tadka laga diya :P Hehe tc

Aditya : Thankyou

Shzk : yeahh..Thankyou :D

Shree : thnkyou

Raveenanegi161 : Thankyou :D

Guest : I cant add shreya because I never imagined daya with her so try to skip this story ..Thankyou

Bshreena : Thankyou :D

Subhsresaha : haha yeah misha is awesome yaar :* isliye I love her more … :*

Shilpapatte1 : hehe :P Thankyou

Jaya : thankyou

Rajvi15 : mujhe naam yaad nhi hein but ya goggle pe daya and nyla episodes type karo toh shyd aa jaye.. :D Thankyou glad you liked this new pair :P

Preetz : hehe yaa unexpected :P Thankyou lovee ya tc


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N :_ Sorry for being late...enjoy this :) **

* * *

**At abhijeets residence : **

Abhijeet was moving too and fro in the hall

Abhijeet : huh..ya karuu jaau ya nhii….daya bhi naa itnaa ziddii hein aur nyla toh usse zyada ziddii…ab karu toh karu kya…agar daya ne nhi roka toh..? aur agar rok liya hoga toh..? urghhh….

Meanwhile Daya enters with blank expressions…

Abhijeet was worried : D..daya kya hua..? tum theek ho.? Nyla ko nhi roka..?

Daya just hugged him tightly

Abhijeet : aaree kya huaa..? dekh udaas mat ho..hum milke rokte hein use…tu bilkul pareshaan mat ho….

Daya looked at him and burst out laughing …

Daya : haha…ab mein aur yeh acting nhi kar sakhta….

Abhijeet was confused : A..acting..?

Nyla enters : haann…Acting…w..woh bas aapko thoda sataa rahe the…

Abhijeet : huhh tum dono bhi naa…daya tub hi shaamil ho gaya is mein…mein yaha itna tensed tha…

Daya : sorry naa…dekho mein ne rok liya nyla ko…

Abhijeet : bahut bada kaam kar diya…par thnk god tumne rok liya

Daya : meri bhabhi kaha hein..? aur toffee..?

Abhijeet : andar hein…

Abhika comes running

Abhika : aaree chachi aap aagyi..

Nyla blushes : yeh aapko kisne kaha..?

Abhika : kisi ne nhi…mein jaanti hun…hein na choco..? ( she looks at daya )

Daya nods

Nyla : accha..kaafi samajhdaar hein aap…

Abhika : haann….

They sat on sofa

Abhijeet : vaise nyla tumhe abhika meri beti nhi lagti ?

Nyla : sir galat femi ho gyi thi…. She smiles

Daya : haan sach mein..kitna galat samajh liya tumne mujhe..huh…ek baar aake puch leti par nhi madam chal padi NY vapas…

Nyla : aare toh sry kaha na…bhadak kyu rahe ho..

Abhijeet : shhh…ladna bandh karo …hogaya na ab…ab khushi ka time hein …

Tarika enters : bilkul ….

Tarika looks at nyla and smiles widely

Tarika : Nyla..?

Nyla : Tarika

They hug each other

Duo : tum dono ek dusre ko jaanti ho…?

Nyla : haan…

Abhijeet : kaise..? aur kabhi bataya kyu nhi..?

Tarika : mauka hi nhi mila abhijeet…mein aur nyla ek hi clg mein the …aur phir yeh achanak NY chali gyi …ab samajh aaya ki kya hua tha…

Nyla : sorry yaar…bas woh mom dad se milne gyi thi ….

Daya : haan aur mujhse naraaz hoke…

Tarika : sach mein…bahut acchi Jodi hein tum dono ki…aur ab hum do dost ek hi ghar mein…mazaa aayega…

Nyla : haan bilkul…purani yaadein tazaa ho jaayegi…

Duo : aur humara kya..?

Abhika : mein hun na…

All giggles …

Nyla : vaise tarika jaisa tu kehti thi apne dream pati ke baare mein ….abhijeet sir vaise hi hein naa…

Tarika : haha..haan….

Abhijeet : dream pati..?

Nyla : haan sir..aapko pata hein clg mein…

Tarika shuts her : shhh…chup…

Abhijeet : aare bolo nyla..clg mein kyaa..?

Nyla : nhi..

Abhika : woh sab chodo…. choco aap kab shaadi kar rahe ho..? aur kab chachi ghar aayegi..?

Abhijeet ; kal hi…

Daya and nyla : kal..?

Abhijeet : haann…jald se jald tum dono ki shaadi karva dete hein…phir pata nhi lad pado …is baar koi risk nhi lena chahta mein…

Tarika giggles : abhijeet tum bhi naa darrao mat un dono ko…

Daya : matlab..?

Nyla : matlab sir mazaak kar rahe hein…

Daya : huh mazaak thaa…mujhe laga sach mein meri shaadi hein..

Nyla blushes

Abhijeet : bahut jaldi hein tujhe…

Daya : n..nhi w..woh bas

Nyla : vaise sir vivek kaha hein..? woh mila nhi mujhe..?

Abhijeet : vivek aur tasha ka transfer hogaya delhi mein…

Nyla : k..kyaaa.?

Tarika : haan…

Nyla : us ne mujhe bataya bhi nhii…nhi chodungi mein use

Abhika : aap toh bilkul choco ki tarah bol rahe ho….

Daya smiles and lifts her in his arms : aapko chachi acchi lagi..?

Abhika : bahut ….kitni cute hein na…

Daya looks at her : haan woh toh hein..

Abhika : aap mujhe bhul toh nhi jaogey na chachi aane ke baad..?

Nyla picks her from dayas arms : kabhi nhi…daya toh aapse bahut pyaar karte hein na….

Abhika : jaise aap karti hein…

Nyla nods

Abhirika were watching them with smile

Abhijeet : ab humari family complete hui…

Tarika : haan…kitne pyaare lag rahe hein na teeno

Abhijeet smiles : haan…

They all chit chat , tease and enjoy that day

**Next day : **

Daya was waiting eagerly for abhijeet

Abhijeet enters

Daya : kitti late aaye ho tum..khair chodo…mujhe bahut tension ho rhi hein..?

Abhijeet : k..kyu..?

Daya : aare kal nyla ne kaha ki uske paas mere liye ek surprise hein…

Abhijeet : haan toh..

Daya : toh mujhe jaan na hein ki kya hein..isliye tension ho rahi hein..

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : yeh toh gaya…is mein tension leta hein kya koi…

Abhijeet : is mein tension lene vaali kounsi baat hein..?

Before daya could reply ..his phne rings it was tarika

Daya : haan tarika..

Tarika : d..daya jaldii forensic lab aaoo..

Daya : par hua kya..?

Tarika : w..woh tum bas aajao …( she cuts the call)

Daya to abhijeet : jaldii chalo…tarika ne bulaya…

Daya runs and abhijeet smiles

They rush to the forensic

At forensic :

Daya enters : k..kya hua tarika…sab theek hein na..?

Tarika : w..woh nyla…

Daya : hua nyla ko..?

Tarika : w..woh

Nyla entrs : woh mein forensic join kar rahi hun vapas …

Daya : ohhh… den he realized… k..kyaaaa…?

Nyla smiles : haann….

Daya : sacchiiii…

Nyla nods and daya hugs her …

Abhijeet coughs

Abhijeet : hum bhi hein yaha…

Daya and nyla separates nd blushes

**Next day :**

**At bureau : **

Abhijeet was watching daya…daya was restless

Abhijeet : kya hua tujhe..?

Daya : hmm boss chalo na forensic lab chalte hein…

Abhijeet : is waqt..? pata hein na salunke naam ka grahan hein vaha…

Daya : haan par phir bhi…..

Abhijeet : ahaann…ab pata chala…jab mein tarika ji se baat kane ke liye betaab rehta tha…

Daya blushes : haannn…chal na chalte hein….

Abhijeet : ok chal…

They peep in lab and found Tarika , nyla and salunke laughing

Abhijeet whispers : mausam accha hein…

Daya : huh mausam se kya lena dena

Abhijeet : pagal mein andar ke mausam ki baat kar raha hun…

Daya : tum pagal …andar thodi na mausam hota hein…tum bhi na…

Abhijeet ( self talk ) : hey bhagwan…yeh daya toh sach mein gaya..pyaar insaan ko kya se kya bana deta hein..

They entered inside….daya signals abhijeet

Abhijeet : g..good morning tarika ji …

Salunke : ghar par wish nhi kiya jo ab forensic mein bhi aa gaye…

Abhijeet : aare sir aapki problem kya hein…meri wife hein mein kabhi bhi aau yaha…

Salunke : lekin yeh meri forensic lab hein…

Abhijeet : huhh…mein ne aapse badla lene ka plan bana liya

Salunke : acchaa…

Daya moves towards nyla : Good mrng …kaisi ho..?

Nyla : gm…

They were lost in each others eyes

Salunke and abhirika looks at them

Abhijeet winks at salunke

Salunke : lo ek aur romeo tayar ho gaya….

Abhijeet : haann ab yeh dono hum dono yaani meri aur tarika ki yaad dilvaayengey aapko….aur aapka dil jalega

Salunke smiles : dono pyaar karte hein ek dusre se…toh daya yaha aa sakhta hein ….

Abhijeet : kyaaa…? Mein bhi pyaar karta tha tarika se isliye aata tha…par chodiyee aap toh…huhhhh….

And he leaves banging the door….

Salunke laughs : aaya tha mujhse badla lene…

Tarika : sir aap bhi na….kyu satate hein aap abhijeet ko

Salunke : mazaa aata hein…

Tarika smiles

daya and nyla comes out of eyelock and daya leaves

After some weeks Daya and nyla marry and live happily ever after :D

**THE END **

* * *

**A/N** : So this is the end of this story...Thnx for encouraging and supporting me :)

Katiiy , dreamprincess , shzk , priya, shilpaptte1 , : Ty

Bshreena : yeahh..Ty :)

Dayas girl : hehe :P

Aditya : Ty...yeah will update Hlwt soon

Raveenanegi161 : Glad u like ty :)

aru : no its nt niyati :) ty

Preetz : hehe ty...dnt b sry :) Lovee ya tc

SS : yeahh..:)


End file.
